1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a field of flowchart design, and particularly to a flowchart generating method and a flowchart generating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A flowchart software based on Microsoft Foundation Classes (MFC) may provide an user to design and develop a flowchart. However, the flowchart software based on MFC may support Windows™ operating system, and may need to be supported by a third-part database. Therefore, expansibility of the flowchart software is weak. In order to support cross-platform development and to avoid installing a third-party software, a software to implement a flowchart generating method is needed to be developed.